


A Reminder

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, just a fluffy domestic tickle fic, one sided tickle fight, steve rogers is ticklish, ticklish!steve rogers, ticklish!tony stark, tony stark is ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Tony wants to nap and Steve joins him, just to disrupt the nap and turn into something different - anyone interested in reading a one sided tickle fight?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this fic has a double meaning: first - obviously it is the title of the fic and later you will find out why, second - it is a reminder that I am still alive! fic inspired by prompt I got on my tumblr and it is what the prompt said - two dorks in love getting each other ticklish spots.

“No no no no - ahahaha, fuck!”

“Tsk, watch your mouth!”

Tony laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He just wanted to have a calm, afternoon nap. Just him, warm covers, and some sleep. When Steve had decided to join, it was even better, because the super soldier serum made him a living furnace and Tony liked the idea of being cuddled into something nice and heated. He just didn’t expect that his nice and heated thing would gently poke all over him, finding sensitive spots and wriggling fingers into them.

“Ah - hahaha!” Tony tossed his head back as ten fingers slowly scratched at his sides, picking the soft spot between the hip and the last rib. It sent ticklish shivers all over his body, but he was too warm and comfortable to move away. “Youhuhu watch your mouthhahaha!” Tony retorted, his sleepy mind not giving him a better remark.

Steve, completely awake and grinning joyfully because of Tony’s squeaky laughter, took the said words very seriously. “My mouth? This mouth?” He asked just to be sure and pushed Tony on his back. Before Tony could react, his shirt was rolled up and Steve’s lips pressed to his quivering belly, gnawing at the soft skin.

“HIHIHIHI!” Tony erupted into high pitched laughter, legs kicking helplessly as Steve’s lips rediscovered every inch of ticklish, soft skin. It wasn’t fair how much it tickled and how good it felt at the same time. “Nohohoho, stahahap!”

“I thought you wanted to sleep. Why are you not going to sleep?” Steve asked in a teasing voice, glancing at his boyfriend and replacing his mouth with hands, softly brushing over the warm skin.

“Ahahahaa… Hahahaha… Because I cahahahan’t when you do thahahat…”

“Do what?” Steve asked innocently, planting himself more firmly and trapping his boyfriend, knowing he needed some extra support for what was about to happen. “This?” He asked, his thumb finding Tony’s outie belly button and gently rubbing over the sticking out bit of skin.

That was Steve’s favorite thing. The way Tony’s whole face scrunched up, his body tried to fold in half, but with Steve holding him down, Tony could only laugh, his belly shaking with every touch.

“HIHIHIHI!” Tony giggled loudly, fireworks exploding under his eyelids. The attack was short and sweet, and after a few more seconds, Steve moved away, letting his laughing boyfriend curl in a trembling, heavy breathing ball.

“That was the best,” Steve smiled happily, turning on his side to look better at his boyfriend’s face. “I always think that I know how ticklish your belly button is, but then I am being reminded and it is always a surprise,” Steve teased, wriggling his finger in Tony’s direction and trying to aim at his belly.

Tony groaned, scooting away from the finger, pushing himself further with one hand, the other one pressed protectively on his belly. “You’re mean!” he complained, voice shaking with giggles.

“I could be mean,” Steve threatened with a dangerous grin. He lowered his hand and put it under his head, staying on his side with no intention of moving. “I could have kept going until you ran out of breath, but I let you go,” Steve explained himself lightly.

Tony stared, swallowing heavily. He fully knew that Steve was capable of that, and it wouldn’t be the first time it happened either. Usually, it involved handcuffs and some feathers, or an electric toothbrush and baby oil on the days Steve felt more sadistic. Tony didn’t regret any of such events.

When his breath calmed down, cautiously, Tony moved in closer and closer, until he put his face on the pillow next to Steve’s, their noses almost touching. Just how it was before Steve had decided to play on his sides.

“Hi,” Steve smiled, happy with his boyfriend coming back.

“Hi,” Tony said back, waiting for something to happen. When it didn’t, he moved in closer, putting his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, soldier’s hands wrapping over his back. They both took a deep, calming breath, the sleepy atmosphere coming back. This was good. Yet some thought didn’t want to leave Tony’s mind and he had to do something about…

“H-hey!” Steve giggled when Tony rubbed his stubble over the tender skin on his neck. It was a bit prickly, even if Tony used a special blend of oils to keep his facial hair smooth and healthy, but Steve’s neck was also really sensitive and soon laughter started pouring out of him. “Toohohony!”

Tony didn’t answer, just kept grinning and very soon reversed their position, with Steve this time on his back and Tony climbing over him. Maybe Steve let him, or the neck tickling weakened him, but Tony would take it either way.

“Now let’s see where you are the most ticklish,” Tony hummed out, fingers wriggling in the air.

Oh, it would be so easy to get an upper hand again. Steve didn’t know if Tony was just terrible at self-defense, but he left his torso completely in the open and just one, well-measured poke and Steve would have a lap full of a giggling Iron Man. But he didn’t want to spoil the moment, quite fond of their new play.

“You already know where I am the most ticklish,” Steve reminded with a smile, thinking that maybe being sleepy made Tony not remember information as quickly as when fully awake.

“True,” Tony agreed, “But it doesn’t hurt to find out again,” he said and lowered his hands, fingers running over Steve’s stomach, hips, ribs, and over any other spot he could reach, searching for the best, giggliest reaction.

Tony was right, and it didn’t hurt to remind themselves where the other was the most ticklish, but it certainly involved a lot of laughter and one of the best naps they ever had.


End file.
